As a result of the growth of electronic telecommunication industries, electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals (i.e., smart phones), electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals, Televisions (TVs), laptop computers, tablet Personal Computers (PCs) and the like are becoming necessities to modern society. Accordingly, these electronic devices are becoming a significant means for delivering fast changing information. Further, these electronic devices can make a users' work convenient through a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment that uses touch screens capable of performing data input/output in the same region, and can provide various types of multimedia based on a Web-based environment.
The aforementioned electronic devices are changing into various forms that are adaptive to the current trend of maximizing portability, and have a feature of providing various additional functions. For example, a support member that is openable/closable at certain angles is installed in a rear surface of the electronic device, such that a user can enjoy a video and the like while holding the electronic device at the certain angles, and a separate cover case is installed in a manner of covering at least one part of the electronic device and, at carrying, protects an appearance of the electronic device.
These various additional devices make the use of the electronic device more convenient, and are on a trend toward the development of more useful features and capabilities.
Detachable electronic devices according to the related art have been configured in a manner of extending a plurality of fixing ribs outside a cover device and surrounding an edge of a mounted electronic device. However, this structure causes a troublesome problem of increasing the size of the cover device and a problem of having to press each fixing portion for the purpose of mounting/demounting.
Also, detachable electronic devices according to the related art include an arrangement of a plurality of magnets in the cover device and in the mounted electronic device, so as to fix the cover device and the mounted electronic device to each other by magnetic force. However, this structure also has a design limitation because at least one part of the cover device should be formed of metal materials reacting to the magnetic force.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.